Tyragonfal
General Description Bishop Tyragonfal is currently the Bishops of Stormwind and Shepard of the Clergy of Holy Light. She was born over 900 years ago in the forests of Ashenvale and now currently resides in Stormwind. History Running her hand across an bookshelf filled with aged tomes and scrolls, Bishop Tyragonfal would peer outside, a view of the city of Stormwind during mid-day, the sun shimmering down upon on all the various activities. Letting out a small sigh, she’d turn back to her candle-lit office and would peer over a strangely marked scroll that had recently arrived. Breaking the wax seal, Tyra gazed over the contents of the scroll…until several words would attract her attention, a name. Turning back to her sanctum, she sighed. Walking over to a shelf in particular where laid out on a fine silk cloth was a broken bow and set of arrows. Running her hand across the rough surface she mutters to herself: “Tae’Fanal…” With that said, her mind begins to drift back to over seven hundred and fifty years ago in the forests of Ashenvale. Chapter One: Beginnings Bishop Tyragonfal was all but a child then, despite being nearly one-hundred and twenty-five, those around her were as old as 9,000. She had been studying druidic laws and principles for some time. Her Shan’do, or honored teacher had her study for hour each day, preparing her before she could move onto the deeper arts of drudism. It was not taking her long to master these, and he began to wonder if she had the blessing of Elune. Tyra herself began to wonder this as well, seeing how quickly she learned everything given to her. Her Shan’do then instructed her on the proper prayers to Elune, via meditation, in hopes that maybe she would give wisdom that others had not yet seen. With this task, and the desire to become his Thero’shan, or honored student, Tyra journeyed deep into the forest to a small grove and began to meditate. As this occurred, her sister, Tae’Fanal, began having strange dreams that echoed into her mind. Unlike her sister though, she had no desire to disclose these with the elders and kept them to herself. Over the next several years as Tyra continued to train and meditate, the dreams soon began to haunt Tae, beckoning her to journey into the woods alone. Elune soon began to grace Tyra with visions as her own sister began to be haunted by nightmares. It however, was not what she was expecting. Elune showed Tyra what was happening to her sister and that if it was not stopped, she would soon be manipulated to call upon forces that would destroy all of Ashenvale. Pleading with Elune to give her the guidance to not let this occur, Tyra began to watch her sister carefully and plan a means of intervention. Throughout all of this, Tyra remained silent, not knowing how her own family and community would react if she told them what was occurring. For many days Tyra thought on what to do… Finally, she came up with a plan. On a particular beautiful day, she asked her sister if she’d like to go for a walk. Tae, whose physical appearance was already showing signs of the corruption. Her face pale and deepening shadows under her eyes, the nightmares were taking their toll. She agreed, thinking a long walk may ease her mind. As they both walked, Tae’s attention would occasionally look towards a northern area of the woods. Tyra began to notice this and asked her what was wrong. Tae shook her head and said “It’s nothing…” The further they walked though, the more she would do this until Tyra finally would stop and asked her again about this. Tae would become increasingly annoyed and snapped back at her “Stop asking me that!” She’d let out a growl, which caused Tyra to step back. Tae would blink as she caught herself and stared awkwardly at her sister, before running off into the northern part of the woods. Tyra would give chase, calling out for her desperately to stop. The woods would slowly become darker until all Tyra could see was the faint hint of a bonfire in the distance. Tae would continue running, right into what appeared to be an abandoned camp, save for the dimly lit fire. Catching her breath, Tyra approached her sister, whom was now staring eerily into the fire. Looking upwards, Tyra realized that they were in a long-abandoned ruins, ones her elders explicitly forbid anyone from entering. “Tae…I’m sorry, lets go…now.” Tyra’s voice urged, but Tae would continue to stare into the embers, until both jumped as a portal cracked through reality nearby. Tyra would attempt to grab her sister, but she’d stumble and fall to the ground as her sister, almost mindlessly, walked towards it. Crying out for her sister, Tyra watched in horror as a large Satyr would emerge from the portal and grab her sister before dragging her into the portal. Climbing to her feet, Tyra attempted to follow, but was soon hit and sent flying back by a barrier, her head smacking against one of the stone pillars, darkness soon overtook her…. Hours passed before Tyra was awakened by the sound of her family calling out for both her and Tae. In a daze she stood and followed the voices, gripping onto the bark of the trees for support. It wouldn’t take long for her parents to find her, and they immediately knew something was wrong. Tyra told them what had occurred, but at first they did not believe her, that is, until they walked into the ruins. The smell of fel magic hung in the air and it was quickly decided to return home before anything else should happen. Once home, Tyra would find little rest as the fate of her sister began to weigh heavy on her mind. The next day, the elders of her community would meet in private as to what to do. There was a sense that Tyra may be now cursed, like her sister, and would attract unwanted attention upon her and their forests. Even with the trauma Tyra had faced, it was decided to banish her from the woods. Her parents and others would object but the matter was decided and thus, Tyra had to leave all that she loved behind, including her surname. To lose two daughters and their only children pained her family. As not many had ventured outside their community and returned alive, it was assumed that she would die in the wilds. To be Continued... Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Night Elf Category:Priests Category:Characters